Roy
'''Roy '''is Papa Louie's nephew who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He has a cap and a red shirt and works at Papa's Pizzeria. He always walks around in his Pizzeria uniform in every game. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fullfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Flipdeck Info Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Orders Papa's Burgeria #Bottom Bun. #Well-Done Patty. #Cheese. #Well-Done Patty. #Cheese. #Tomato. #Mayo, #Top Bun. Papa's Taco Mia! #Hard Shell. #Steak. #Onion. #Guacamole. #Cheese. #Brown Rice. #Sour Cream. Papa's Freezeria #Large Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries (Chunky Blended). #Chocolate Whipped Cream #Chocolate Chips #Creameo (Middle) #Cherry(Middle) Papa's Pancakeria #French Toast, #Raspberries, #French Toast, #Powdered Sugar, #Strawberries(4). #Drink: large cup of Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria #3 Wasabi Wings, #6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings, #3 Celeries, #Ranch Dip, #Kung Pao Dip. Papa's Hot Doggeria #Italian Sausage(If locked it will be regular dog) #Chicago Bun #Papa's Ballpark Mustard (None if locked) #Onions #Cheese #3 Tomatoes #Medium Dr. Cherry (Fizzo if locked) #Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) #Bottom Bun #Well-Done Patty #American Cheese #Well-Done Patty #American Cheese #Mushroom #Mayo #Top Bun Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria, he is the last customer before Papa Louie comes. *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Burgeria and future games, he has a bit of hair. *There was a mistake on his profile in Taco Mia! and Freezeria, saying that Roy first appeared in "Papa's Pizzeria". In Pancakeria and on his Flipdeck, this mistake was soon fixed. *He is Papa Louie's nephew, as seen in his flipdeck. *He is the only person that works at the Pizzeria. From Burgeria to Pancakaria, there are 2 workers and in Wingeria and so-on, there are two workers and a customized worker. Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg Roy.jpg|Roy in 'Papa's Taco Mia!' Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG|Roy is not pleased L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, Big Pauly Typos.png Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money. Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Family of Papa Category:chefs Category:Ppl with hats Category:People that are never absent Category:Hostages Category:Pepperoni Division customers Category:People that come last before Papa Louie does in any game Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Leaders of each Brigade Category:Category templates Category:2006 debuts Category:People with cars Category:Easy To Please People Category:Customers in the Parade Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People with hats Category:Workers